de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Als het over God gaat, wat is dan jouw begrip?
Mensen geloven al heel lang in God, toch hebben de meesten geen begrip van dit woord ‘God’. Ze volgen gewoon de meute zonder verder benul. Ze hebben geen idee waarom mensen precies in God moeten geloven of wat God precies is. Als mensen alleen weten dat ze in God moeten geloven en Hem moeten volgen, maar niet weten wat God is en God ook niet begrijpen, is dit dan niet de grootste grap ter wereld? Ook al hebben mensen inmiddels veel hemelse mysteries gezien en veel diepzinnige kennis gehoord die de mens nooit eerder had begrepen, tasten ze in het duister wat betreft veel van de elementaire vooralsnog niet-overwogen waarheden. Sommige mensen zeggen misschien: “We geloven al jarenlang in God. Hoezo weten we niet wat God is? Doet dat ons niet tekort?” Maar in werkelijkheid heeft niemand enig begrip van al dit huidige werk, ook al volgt iedereen mij tegenwoordig. Ze laten zelfs de duidelijkste en simpelste vragen varen, laat staan deze hoogst ingewikkelde vraag omtrent ‘God.’ Je moet weten dat de vragen die je wegwuift en die je niet kunt ontdekken, de vragen zijn die je juist moet begrijpen, want je volgt alleen maar de meute zonder aandacht te schenken aan en je te bekommeren om waar je jezelf mee moet uitrusten. Weet je echt waarom je [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-and-bible-5.html geloof in God] moet hebben? Weet je werkelijk wat God is? Weet je echt wat de mens is? Als je als mens die in God gelooft deze dingen niet begrijpt, verlies je dan niet de waardigheid van een gelovige in God? Mijn werk is nu: mensen hun wezen laten begrijpen, alles wat ik doe laten begrijpen en hen het ware gezicht van God laten leren kennen. dit is het slotstuk van mijn managementplan, de laatste fase van mijn werk. Daarom vertel ik jullie alle mysteries van het leven van tevoren, zodat jullie die allemaal van mij kunnen aannemen. Aangezien dit het werk van het eindtijdperk is, moet ik jullie alle waarheden van het leven vertellen die jullie nooit eerder hebben ontvangen, zelfs als jullie ze niet kunnen verteren en niet kunnen verdragen, omdat jullie simpelweg te beperkt en te slecht uitgerust zijn. Ik wil mijn werk tot een einde brengen, al mijn vereiste werk voltooien en jullie volledig informeren inzake mijn opdracht voor jullie, zodat jullie niet weer afdwalen en vallen voor de misleidingen van de boze wanneer de duisternis neerdaalt. Er zijn veel wegen die jullie begrip te boven gaan, veel zaken die jullie niet begrijpen. Jullie zijn zo onwetend. Ik ken jullie gestalte en jullie tekortkomingen goed. Dus ook al zijn er veel woorden die jullie niet zullen kunnen verteren, ik wil jullie al deze waarheden die jullie nooit eerder hebben ontvangen toch vertellen — want ik blijf me gezien jullie huidige gestalte zorgen maken of jullie wel getuigenis voor mij kunnen afleggen. Het is niet zo dat ik jullie kleineer. Jullie zijn allemaal beesten die mijn formele training niet hebben doorlopen en het is echt bedenkelijk hoeveel glorie er in jullie is. Hoewel ik enorm veel energie in mijn werk ten behoeve van jullie heb gestoken, lijkt het erop dat er praktisch geen positieve elementen in jullie te vinden zijn, terwijl de negatieve elementen op één hand zijn te tellen en alleen zijn gewijd aan getuigenissen om Satan te schande te maken. Vrijwel al het andere in jullie is Satans gif. Jullie lijken voor mij alsof jullie niet meer te redden zijn. Nu de zaken er dus voor staan zoals ze zijn, kijk ik naar jullie verschillende houding en ken ik eindelijk jullie werkelijke gestalte. Daarom blijf ik me zorgen om jullie maken: zal de mens aan zichzelf overgeleverd echt beter of hetzelfde af zijn, vergeleken met hoe hij nu is? Maken jullie je niet druk om jullie kinderlijke gestalte? Kunnen jullie echt als het uitverkoren volk van Israël zijn, trouw aan mij en aan mij alleen onder alle omstandigheden? Wat jullie laten zien, is niet het kattenkwaad van kinderen buiten het zicht van hun ouders, maar de beestachtigheid die naar boven komt in dieren buiten het bereik van de zweep van hun meester. Jullie moeten jullie aard kennen, die tevens de zwakte is van jullie allemaal, jullie gemeenschappelijke kwaal. Mijn enige aansporing voor jullie vandaag is dan ook om als getuige voor mij te staan. Laat onder geen enkele omstandigheid de oude ziekte weer oplaaien. Getuigen is het belangrijkste. Dat is de kern van mijn werk. Jullie moeten mijn woorden aanvaarden zoals Maria Jehova’s openbaring aanvaardde die tot haar kwam in een droom, geloven en vervolgens gehoorzamen. Alleen dit wordt als zuiver gekwalificeerd. Want jullie horen mijn woorden het meest, jullie zijn het meest door mij gezegend. Ik geef jullie al mijn waardevolle bezittingen en schenk jullie absoluut alles. Jullie gestalte en dat van het volk van Israël verschillen echter heel erg van elkaar, laten echt een wereld van verschil zien. Toch ontvangen jullie in vergelijking met hen zoveel meer. Terwijl zij smachten naar mijn verschijning, brengen jullie plezierige dagen met mij door en delen jullie in mijn rijkdom. Wat geeft jullie in vergelijking het recht om te sputteren en te twisten met mij en een deel van mijn bezittingen te eisen? Krijgen jullie niet genoeg? Ik geef jullie zoveel, maar wat jullie in ruil daarvoor aan mij geven, is hartverscheurend verdriet en angst en onbedwingbare wrok en ontevredenheid. Jullie zijn te weerzinwekkend, toch wekken jullie ook medelijden op. Daarom kan ik niet anders dan al mijn wrok in te slikken en steeds weer tegen jullie te protesteren. Gedurende al deze duizenden jaren werk heb ik nooit eerder bezwaren tegen de mensheid ingebracht, omdat ik heb ontdekt dat in de geschiedenis van de ontwikkeling van de mensheid alleen de bedriegerijen onder jullie het bekendst zijn. Zij zijn jullie nagelaten als een waardevolle erfenis door de beroemde voorouder uit de oudheid. Ik haat die onmenselijke zwijnen en honden. Jullie zijn te gewetenloos! Jullie karakter is te barbaars! Jullie hart is te verstokt! Als ik deze woorden van mij en dit werk van mij mee naar de Israëlieten had genomen, zou ik lang geleden al glorie hebben verkregen. Maar dat is onder jullie niet zo. Onder jullie zijn alleen maar wrede onverschilligheid, jullie liefdeloosheid en jullie uitvluchten te vinden. Jullie zijn te ongevoelig en te waardeloos! Jullie behoren alles te geven voor mijn werk. Jullie behoren werk te doen ten behoeve van mij. Ik wil jullie vertellen over alles wat voor jullie onduidelijk is zodat jullie van mij alles kunnen krijgen wat jullie missen. Ook al zijn jullie gebreken niet te tellen, ik ben bereid het werk met jullie te blijven doen dat ik behoor te doen. Ik wil jullie mijn laatste barmhartigheid schenken zodat jullie van mij kunnen profiteren en de glorie verkrijgen die in jullie ontbreekt en die de wereld nooit gezien heeft. Ik heb al zo veel jaren gewerkt, toch heeft niemand onder de mensen mij ooit gekend. Ik wil jullie geheimen vertellen die ik nooit aan een ander heb verteld. Onder de mensen was ik de Geest die ze niet konden zien, de Geest met wie ze nooit in contact konden komen. Vanwege mijn drie fasen van het werk op aarde (schepping van de wereld, verlossing en vernietiging), verschijn ik op verschillende tijden in hun midden (nooit in het openbaar) om mijn werk onder de mensen te doen. De eerste keer dat ik onder de mensen kwam, was tijdens het Tijdperk van Verlossing. Uiteraard kwam ik te midden van de Joodse familie; daarom zag het Joodse volk God als eerste op aarde komen. Ik deed dit werk persoonlijk omdat ik mijn geïncarneerde vlees wilde gebruiken als zondeoffer in mijn verlossingswerk. De Joden in het Tijdperk van Genade zagen mij dus het eerst. Dat was de eerste keer dat ik in het vlees werkte. In het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk is het overwinnen en het vervolmaken mijn werk, dus doe ik wederom herderlijk werk in het vlees. Dit is de tweede keer dat ik in het vlees werk. In de laatste twee fasen van het werk komen de mensen niet meer in contact met de onzichtbare, ontastbare Geest, maar met een persoon, waarvan de Geest bekleed is in het vlees. In de ogen van de mens word ik dus weer een persoon die er niet als God uitziet en aanvoelt. Bovendien is de God die mensen zien niet alleen mannelijk maar ook vrouwelijk, wat zeer verbazingwekkend en raadselachtig voor hen is. Steeds weer doet mijn buitengewone werk oude opvattingen van vele, vele jaren uiteenspatten. Mensen staan versteld! God is niet alleen de Heilige Geest, die Geest, de zevenvoudig versterkte Geest, de allesomvattende Geest, maar ook een persoon, een gewone persoon, een uitzonderlijk gewone persoon. Hij is niet alleen mannelijk, maar ook vrouwelijk. Ze lijken op elkaar in de zin dat beiden geboren zijn uit mensen, en ze lijken niet op elkaar in de zin dat de een is ontvangen uit [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html de Heilige Geest] en de ander is geboren uit een mens maar rechtstreeks uit de Geest afkomstig is. Ze lijken op elkaar in de zin dat beiden als geïncarneerd vlees van God het werk van de Vader uitvoeren, en ze lijken niet op elkaar in de zin dat de een het werk van verlossing doet en de ander het werk van overwinning. Beiden vertegenwoordigen God de Vader, maar de een is de Heer van verlossing vol van goedertierenheid en barmhartigheid, en de ander is de God van gerechtigheid vol van toorn en oordeel. De een is de Opperbevelhebber die het verlossingswerk in gang zet en de ander is de rechtvaardige God die het werk van overwinning tot stand brengt. De een is het begin, de ander het einde. De een is zondeloos vlees, de ander is vlees dat de verlossing voltooit, het werk voortzet en nooit zondig is. Beiden zijn dezelfde Geest, maar Zij vertoeven niet in hetzelfde vlees en zijn in verschillende plaatsen geboren. En Zij zijn door enkele duizenden jaren van elkaar gescheiden. Toch vult al Hun werk elkaar aan, zonder met elkaar te botsen en kan het in één adem genoemd worden. Beiden zijn mensen, maar de een is een baby jongetje en de ander is een peutermeisje. Mensen hebben al deze vele jaren niet alleen de Geest en niet alleen een mens gezien, een mannelijke, maar ook veel dingen die niet stroken met de opvattingen van de mens, daarom kunnen ze mij nooit helemaal doorgronden. Ze blijven half geloven en half aan mij twijfelen, alsof ik besta en toch ook een fantasievolle droom ben. Daarom weten mensen tot op de dag van vandaag nog steeds niet wat God is. Kun je mij echt in één simpele zin beschrijven? Durf je werkelijk te zeggen “Jezus is niemand anders dan God en God is niemand anders dan Jezus”? Waag je werkelijk te stellen “God is niemand anders dan de Geest en de Geest is niemand anders dan God”? Zeg je gerust “God is gewoon een persoon die met vlees is bekleed”? Heb je echt de moed om te beweren “De beeltenis van Jezus is simpelweg de grote beeltenis van God”? Ben je in staat om Gods gezindheid en beeltenis volledig te verklaren op basis van je gave om woorden te spreken? Durf je waarlijk te zeggen “God heeft alleen de man geschapen, niet de vrouw, naar Zijn beeld”? Als je dit zegt, dan zouden er geen vrouwen onder mijn uitverkorenen zijn en zouden vrouwen niet eens als soort tot de mensheid behoren. Welnu, weet je echt wat God is? Is God een mens? Is God een Geest? Is God werkelijk een man? Kan alleen Jezus het werk volbrengen wat ik wil doen? Als je slechts een van de bovenstaande opties kiest om mijn wezen te beschrijven, zou je een zeer onwetende trouwe gelovige zijn. Als ik slechts één keer werk als geïncarneerd vlees, kunnen jullie mij dan afbakenen? Kun je mij werkelijk volkomen begrijpen met één blik? Kun je mij werkelijk volledig beschrijven op basis van wat je tijdens je leven hebt gezien? En als ik in mijn twee incarnaties vergelijkbaar werk doe, hoe zouden jullie mij dan zien? Zouden jullie mij voor altijd aan het kruis genageld laten? Kan God zo simpel zijn als je zegt? Hoewel jullie geloof zeer oprecht is, kan niemand onder jullie mij volkomen verklaren. Niemand onder jullie kan volledig getuigen van de werkelijkheden die jullie zien. Sta daar eens bij stil. De meesten van jullie nemen jullie plichten op dit moment niet zo nauw, jagen in plaats daarvan dingen van het vlees na, verzadigen het vlees en genieten gulzig van het vlees. Jullie bezitten maar weinig waarheid. Hoe kunnen jullie dan getuigen van alles wat jullie gezien hebben? Zijn jullie echt overtuigd dat jullie mijn getuige kunnen zijn? Als je op een dag niet kunt getuigen van alles wat je vandaag hebt gezien, dan zul je de functie van een geschapen wezen verloren hebben. Je bestaan zal dan geen enkele betekenis hebben. Je bent dan onwaardig om een mens te zijn. Je kunt zelfs stellen dat je dan geen mens bent! Ik heb oneindig veel werk ten behoeve van jullie gedaan. Maar omdat je momenteel niets leert, niets weet en voor niets werkt, staar je voor je uit, ben je sprakeloos en volslagen nutteloos wanneer ik mijn werk moet uitbreiden. Maakt dat je niet tot een zondaar van alle tijden? Wanneer die tijd komt, zou je dan niet de diepste spijt voelen? Zou de ontmoediging niet bij je toeslaan? Ik doe al dit werk nu niet uit verveling, maar om een fundament te leggen voor mijn toekomstige werk. Het is niet zo dat ik in een impasse zit en iets nieuws moet verzinnen. Je moet begrijpen dat het werk dat ik doe geen kinderspela is maar namens mijn Vader gebeurt. Jullie moeten weten dat ik dit niet allemaal op eigen houtje doe. Integendeel, ik vertegenwoordig mijn Vader. Intussen is het jullie rol om strikt te volgen, te gehoorzamen, te veranderen en te getuigen. Wat jullie moeten begrijpen is waarom jullie in mij moeten geloven. Dit is de belangrijkste vraag die ieder van jullie moet begrijpen. Mijn Vader heeft jullie allemaal omwille van Zijn glorie voor mij voorbestemd vanaf het moment dat Hij de wereld schiep. Het was uitsluitend omwille van mijn werk en omwille van Zijn glorie dat Hij jullie voorbestemd heeft. Het is dankzij mijn Vader dat jullie in mij geloven; het is dankzij mijn Vaders voorbestemming dat jullie mij volgen. Daar kiezen jullie allemaal zelf niet voor. Het is zelfs nog belangrijker dat jullie begrijpen dat mijn Vader jullie aan mij gegeven heeft zodat jullie van mij kunnen getuigen. Omdat Hij jullie aan mij heeft gegeven, moeten jullie de wegen bewandelen die ik aan jullie geef en de manieren en de woorden die ik jullie leer, want het is jullie plicht om mijn wegen na te leven. Dit is het oorspronkelijke doel van jullie geloof in mij. Dus ik zeg tot jullie dat jullie eenvoudigweg mensen zijn die mijn Vader aan mij gegeven heeft om mijn wegen na te leven. Jullie geloven echter alleen in mij; jullie behoren niet tot mij omdat jullie niet van de Israëlische familie zijn maar wel van de soort van de oude slang. Ik vraag jullie alleen om te getuigen voor mij, maar nu moeten jullie mijn wegen bewandelen. Dit alles is ten behoeve van toekomstige getuigenissen. Als jullie functioneren als mensen die mijn wegen alleen aanhoren, dan zullen jullie geen waarde hebben en gaat de betekenis verloren van het feit dat mijn Vader jullie aan mij gegeven heeft. Wat ik jullie duidelijk wil maken, is dit: “Jullie moeten mijn wegen bewandelen.”